1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a gaming machine, which uses a coin or the like as a game value for a slot machine, a roulette game machine, a card game machine or the like, is capable of starting a predetermined game upon player's insertion of a coin into the gaming machine. When the player wins the game, a predetermined number of coins are paid out. Generally, in the above-mentioned gaming machine, a plurality of kinds of games are performed in order to avoid monotony. For example, when a predetermined condition is satisfied in a first game which is a base game, the first game is followed by a second game which is a so-called bonus game. Conventional gaming machines of this type are disclosed in specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,459, 4,283,709, and 6,003,013, for example. In these gaming machines, gaming terminals independently perform a first game, and a payout is awarded based on performance of the game. Various jackpots such as progressive jackpots, mystery jackpots and the like are provided as a second game.
However, in the above-described gaming machines which perform a game including the first and second games, in the second game, just a payout awarded upon a win is accumulated and shared with other players, but game contents are not shared.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine with entertainmentness unobtainable from the above-described prior art, and a playing method thereof. More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which extracts a player who can participate in a side-bet game. Game results (game contents) of a first game of players who will participate in a side-bet game are shared and used to perform a second game, and a payout of the second game is awarded to players who participate in the second game. This allows a player playing the game to enjoy the second game while feeling some togetherness (unity) with other players playing on neighboring terminal devices.